Letters Dated
by Curiositatis
Summary: An exchange of letters in the cold winter between two young sisters, warming hearts and making it all the more precious. An old, old tale that was originally runner-up prize of Himeutadotnet's first writing contest.


_Letter dated 23_ _rd_ _November_

Dear Yayoi,

Thank you so much for your last letter! Yes, Mutsuki-chan is doing fine here - we've both been assigned to the same squadron, so don't worry about her safety, she's safe with me!

How have you been doing? I've forgotten what Yokosuka looks like now, with so many years on this island. Are Agano and company still there? I've forgotten the taste of Noshiro's mochi already, but thanks to Akatsuki and her friends I've got plenty of curry to taste! Let's hope I don't scorch my tongue before someone else arrives that can make more delicious mochi~

Oh, right! I almost forgot – we've got a new destroyer with us! Her name is Fubuki and she's going to be attached to Mutsuki-chan's squadron to train. She's pretty hopeless right now, but hardworking and the others have taken a real shine to her. Mutsuki seems to be pretty close to her!

Nothing much is really happening here, aside from some occasional patrols and lessons. Lessons! Myoukou-senpai is a really harsh teacher, but at least we've got Haguro-senpai on hand just in case things get out of control. Oh, how I miss kind Katori-senpai and the old days~

Hope this letter gets to you safely. For now you take care of the other girls, alright? Hoping to hear from you again soon.

Lots of love,

Kisaragi

* * *

 _Letter dated 2_ _nd_ _December_

Dear Kisaragi,

It was wonderful to receive your last letter. Yokosuka is still the bustling port as we once remembered, and yes, Agano-san and co. is still making their delicious mochi. They're starting to add a bit more art now, and they look really pretty~

If I remember correctly, Fubuki-san is the lead ship of her type. She's much stronger than us Mutsuki, but rather top-heavy with all that equipment on her. Do your best to help her with Mutsuki-san, you hear?

As for me, there's been nothing special here too. The Admiral here is really quite lax, and sometimes we can see him shovelling snow off his driveway, always good for a talk. He's really aged quite a bit since your departure – he's grown grey hair and now wears glasses. You wouldn't be able to recognize him now!

The teachers here are a little better but no less demanding. Katori-sensei is now Ops commander now, but she pops into class every now and again to give us an interesting lecture. My form teacher is Natori-sensei now, and she's sweet, but just as demanding as Myoukou-sensei. So I guess we've both had a reversal in fortunes!

I've included a special parcel with this letter, but make sure you open it with your friends, okay? I met Agano-sama yesterday and she remembered your favourites – here they are!

Hoping to hear from you again,

Yayoi

* * *

 _Letter dated 9_ _th_ _December_

Dear Yayoi,

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MOCHI! I opened them with Poi-san and Mutsuki-san and just as if Agano-sama was there all our favourites were in the box! We ate them quickly, and it was just like being in Agano-san's parlour again. Thank you soooo much!

I wish I could come over there and thank Agano-san, but I trust that you'll thank her for me. The rabbit design on the red bean ones was really cute! Kaga-san saw one of them, I gave her one and she enjoyed it very much (although she didn't show it much, but that's our Kaga-san, eh?). The next day I found a bunny sculpture made out of a cotton towel on top of my locker – a very nice thank-you, totally in character, of course.

Fubuki-san is doing really well at the moment – Hibiki told me she'd upstaged everyone else in her lessons, answering everyone else's questions for them. I wish I could have seen Myoukou-sensei's face! She's really training hard and I heard that even Nagato-senpai is watching her progress closely! Wish she'd pay more attention to us Mutsuki…

Things are getting real busy here on the base. More of my friends are being drafted into expeditions, and they always come home tired but cheerful and bearing plenty of loot. There are also some rumours that a large-scale operation is in planning, and that most of us will be on it. Here's hoping it won't be so bad!

I hope we'll be able to enjoy some mochi together when this operation finishes up. Hopefully I'll get some leave to visit back and have some fun with the old gang!

Lots of love,

Kisaragi

* * *

 _Letter dated 15_ _th_ _December_

Dear Kisaragi,

I thanked Agano-san for you – she blushed and said it was nothing, but I think she enjoyed making those sweets for you. I rather think she put a lot of effort into them; she really misses you and Mutsuki-san…

I do hope you're alright – Satsuki and the rest of the gang all miss you, and they can't wait for your return. I told them you'd be O.K. and they immediately started planning activities to do with you. Make sure you come back safely, you hear?

As for the rest, the snow has buried most of the base and it's been really cold these nights. The Admiral stopped shovelling snow and put up a sign saying "I give up". Most uncharacteristic! Luckily we've got plenty of wood for the range and the new kotatsus are working really well. Working well, that is, if you can stand the strong smell of kerosene!

Ever since you mentioned the 'big operation' everyone here has been on edge – even Musashi-senpai is said to be drawing up a plan for support units to be sent! If it's true we might be able to meet before the 'operation' is done!

But even if I'm not there I want to be there in spirit. As you know I'm always worried about our class and now that it looks like you'll be off on your adventure I want you to have something else – do you remember my crescent moon pendant? It's in the box – a good-luck charm for the battle ahead.

Everyone is praying for your success – I wish for you only to come home safely.

With love from all of us,

Yayoi

 _(Accompanying this letter is a faded velvet box containing a small silver pendant-chain with a golden crescent-moon charm. The charm is untarnished and in near mint condition.)_

* * *

Ten days passed. As the snows of the mild winter settled into mixed slush, the inhabitants of Yokosuka stirred slowly back into life.

One small solitary figure trudged through the melting snow, her boots sinking half-a-foot in the soft white. She was wrapped up in scarves but these did little to conceal her free-flowing silver hair. She walked with the slow, steady pace like one on a solemn pilgrimage.

She reached the main square, devoid of life. Wriggling her boots out of the snow she headed for the little cottage adjoining the main administrative building. Atop its sliding door was a roughly-hewn sign bearing "Post Office".

Inside, the snow clinging onto her boots quickly melted as she shrugged them off. An iron brazier stood to one corner, enveloping the sparse room with a mild, comforting heat.

There was a rustle from behind the counter. From the back room a rotund, portly man dressed in an ill-fitting army uniform stepped into the room. From his bulging, friendly face multiple chins wobbled dangerously as he swung himself onto his little stool.

"Ah, Yayoi-chan!" The postmaster's voice boomed loudly in the enclosed room. Yayoi nodded slightly and approached the counter.

"Any mail for me, sir?" she enquired.

"Hmmm, let me see, let me see…" The postmaster ducked underneath the counter, rummaging through the cardboard boxes that held the most recent deliveries. He resurfaced with a pronounced frown on his face. "Sorry, Yayoi-chan, nothing here for you." Then he smiled, seeing the downcast look on Yayoi's face. "But I'm sure there'll be something tomorrow… Cheer up! The post is bound to be delayed in these conditions; you get what I'm saying? You know…"

But Yayoi was already turning away, trying desperately to hide her tears. She hardly heard the rest of the postmaster's babbling reassurances as she put her boots back on, bowed quickly and left.

* * *

Next door, Musashi paced her office with mounting distress. In the biting cold of the spartan room she shot the paper on her table with a terrified look, a sickening feeling rising in her stomach. On the modest, carved table a single telegram lay open.

TELEGRAPH OFFICE F04-YKS  
RECEIVED: 1225-0530HRS  
FROM: NAGATO  
TO: MUSASHI  
AM PLEASED TO REPORT SUCCESS OF W ISLAND OPERATION STOP REGRET TO REPORT LOSS OF KISARAGI STOP

There was a knock on the door. Musashi opened it and found the Admiral standing there, white uniform pressed and immaculate. But his expression was grave.

"Musashi-san. I believe you called?"

The battleship stood stiffly at attention. "Telegram, sir. Nagato's message just came in."

"I see." With three short strides the Admiral nimbly crossed the room and read the telegram quickly. He looked up at Musashi sidling behind her desk, both their expressions concerned.

"The second line is of obvious concern," Musashi said. "I am worried about the morale of the Mutsuki-class if this line were to be revealed."

The Admiral stared at the telegram, his expression solid. He re-read the second sentence over again. Then he looked up at his adjutant, expression grave again.

"There's nothing for it. They must be told sooner or later. But for now…"

He took a pen from the stationery box on the table. With five quick strokes he obliterated the last two sentences. "There. Now we can breathe easy…" The Admiral turned his back on the telegram, relaxing as its pressure was lifted. "I'll leave it all to you, Musashi-san."

"Yes, sir." Musashi saluted, and the Admiral left the room.


End file.
